Fear and failure
Twilight gets nervous when the pups ask about her fears. Why is she so afraid of snow, fire, ice and danger? What ha when she was a little pup that made her so afraid of small spaces? Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Kotaro Tiago and Jewel Twilight Lou And Jac Jack (human and Twilight's old owner.) Twilight yawned and stepped outside her pup-house. "Mornin' y'all!" She called out. Tiago walked over to his only daughter and ruffled her fur. "Mornin' Twi. How'd you sleep last night?" He asked. Shuddering slightly under her father's gaze, Twilight looked into his eyes. "I had another nightmare. I swear these nightmares are getting more and more realistic every night!" She replied. Skye, Rubble and Zuma walked over. "Twilight, can we talk?" Rubble asked, nervously. Unsure of the current situation, Twilight nodded. "Sure. What about?"she asked Skye spoke up. "We were just wondering why you're so afraid of ice, snow, fire and danger?" She asked. Twilight gulped. "I-I... Erm... Well.... Since I was a puppy, my owner, Jack and I had to move a lot. The truth is... I was always bullied at school for my fears. But it all started after I got separated from Mom, Dad, Lou and Jac. I would never go out sure snow days, I wouldn't attend bonfire nights, I'd never be in a situation where I'm the one in danger. I used to be bullied for it because the other pups thought it was unnatural for a pup my age and breed, to be afraid of fire, snow, ice or danger. I got worse as I grew older. Our house would be set alight, I'd be the main target at snowball fights and I'd always be in danger. Sometime after we moved to Barkingburg, I felt less afraid knowing my owner worked with the guards at Barkingburg castle. I knew Jack would be there for me when I was down, I knew he'd be by my side forever. That all lasted until he got called away to work at the castle one night, around the same time Sweetie was stealing the crown. I ran to join him but I thought, 'why would I need to help if I fear danger?' so I decided to stay put at the apartment. Next thing I knew, ideas running away from the apartment to help Jack. I found Lou and Jac shortly after I got past town square and big Benji. After that, I left my old life behind and started fresh. The end." Twilight finished. A unfamiliar voice spoke up. "And I'm glad to have a brave pup like you, Twilight." The pups all turned around to see a blonde teen with blue eyes standing behind them. He was wearing a Black and white tuxedo with black trousers and dark grey shoes. "Miss me?" He asked. "Jack!!!!!" Twilight yelped and jumped, pouncing on the teen, now known as Jack. "I'm so sorry I ran away!" Twilight whimpered. "it's alright, Twily. I'm just glad you're safe." Jack replied. Noticing the other pups and two older dogs and a young boy, he continued. "These your friends?" He asked. "Jack, let me introduce you to my friends and family." Twilight replied. She walked past the pups and pointed to them. "Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Kotaro, Zuma, Skye and Ryder. And my family, Tiago, Jewel, Lou and Jac." She said. "hi." The pups greeted. "nice to meet you too, dudes. And Ryder, thanks for taking care to Twi for me." Jack replied. "anytime. And remember, if you're ever in trouble, just yelp, of shout, for help." Ryder assured.